Second heartbeat
by Viollet -3
Summary: Por que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable... -Yo solo quiero mi vida de vuelta!-Grite mientras las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro. -Lo lamento... pero tu vida nunca volverá... nunca fuiste normal. MakaxSoul BlackxTsubaki KidxChrona
1. Prologo

_Mini Glosario owo : _

_LAURA EN AMERICA: Programa caca, de México, donde presentan historias ¨reales¨, todo el mundo se grita y la conductora Laura... es la leche! :D [ Por que grita como loca y todos le aplauden, sinceramente me rio mucho con su programa xD ]_

_Vale... nos leemos abajo! :3_

* * *

**Prologo **

_Maka POV._

Amo esta sensación… el del aire fresco golpeando contra mi cara, el sentir que soy tan ligera que en cualquier momento podría salir volando del columpio. Tal vez el entrar en una escuela nueva no sea tan mala idea, la verdad es que la casa a donde nos mudamos mi padre y yo no es fea, el vecindario es lindo… pero extraño a mis compañeros. Me baje del columpio y me dirigí a una banca para leer, sinceramente el pensar en mis compañeros me deprimía un poco y que mejor forma de distraerme que el leer mi libro favorito "Drácula".

¨DIARIO DE MINA HARKER¨

¨30 de Septiembre ¨

¨Me siento tan feliz que apenas puedo controlar mi emoción. Quizá sea la reacción posterior al susto que e tenido: el encontrarme con el caballero de las tinieblas, aquella persona que le causa tantas pesadillas a Jonathan desde el regreso de su castillo, el conde Drácula. Lo encontré en el parque aparentemente llevaba observándome un rato ya que se me acerco de los mas confía-¨

-Buen titulo.

-Ah! –Di un grito ahogado. Demonios casi me ahogo pipi del susto.

-Emm… perdón por espantarte. –Me dijo un chico como de mi edad, con el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos profundos de un color rojo, y una voz que seguramente derretiría a mas de una chica, d-digo a todas menos a mi.

-Cl-claro no te preocupes… etto… has leído el libro? –Okey… no se porque le hago platica.

-Hey dije que era un buen libro no que lo haya leído. –Me dijo burlonamente mientras sonreía.

_Cretino. _Me dije mentalmente.

-Pues bien disculpa, amm.. Tengo que irme sabes? Así que adiós. –Me despedí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a casa. No quería tratar con alguien así, ya que tan solo con verlo me parecía de esos típicos chicos "malos" de los que solo se te acercan para robarte un beso y de paso la virginidad.

-Espera Maka –Me grito mientras me alcanzaba y tomaba mi mano. Una mano casi tan fría como la de…

_Espera que? _

-Como sabes mi nombre? –le pregunte desafiante.

-Oye eres nueva en la ciudad que por cierto no es muy grande que no se te haga raro que algunos vecinos ya sepan tu nombre además mi madre no dejaba de decir lo linda que eres.

-Eh?

_FlashBack._

_Había salido de bañarme cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta pero no le tome importancia ya iría a abrir Spirit. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambie para ver quien era después de todo recorde que éramos nuevos en la ciudad era raro que tocaran._

_Al llegar a la sala de estar me encontré con una hermosa mujer, de tez blanca como la nieve, unos ojos color café, un cabello liso que caída en cascada hasta llegar a su espalda del mismo color que sus ojos, la cual traía un vestido sencillo en color blanco. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana._

_Era casi tan bella como…_

_¿Cómo mamá Maka? _

_-Oh, hola tu debes de ser Maka cierto? –Me pregunto amablemente la mujer._

_-S-si… -balbucee, mientras la mujer se ponía de pie y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, sorprendiéndome con el frio que estas emitían, cualquiera diría que estaba…_

_¿Muerta Makita? _

_-Waaa! Eres tan mona! –Me dijo la mujer sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras movía mis manos de arriba hacia abajo. –Mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy tu nueva vecina._

_-Ah… ya veo, buenas tardes señorita Elizabeth –Le conteste lo mas amablemente que pude, esta mujer…. Me recordaba a mamá y de alguna forma me sentía estúpida al quedármele viendo así._

_-Awwwww! Maka-chan eres súper tierna! –Me grito la mujer… Es decir la señorita Elizabeth al tiempo que estiraba uno de mis cachetes, pero no como esas tías molestas que perece que quieren arrancarlo, si no con mucha delicadeza y cariño –Deberías de conocer a mi hijo._

_-Etto… Gracias pero tengo que terminar de desempacar. –Le conteste sincera._

_-Moooo~ Ya veo. Dios que tarde es! –Exclamo mientras miraba el reloj de pared. –Lo siento mucho Spirit-san, Maka-chan debo de irme a preparar la comida para mi familia… espero verlos después y que sean de su agrado las galletas .- Se despidió la señorita mientras abría la puerta principal._

_Mmmmm así que por eso había venido... que amable. _

_-Claro señorita Elizabeth, nos veremos pronto, Ah y gracias por la bienvenida!- Le contesto amablemente mi padre, mientras desaparecía de la puerta la señorita._

_FlashBack._

Claro, este muchacho era el hijo de la señorita Elizabeth. Creo… que fue algo tosca. Debería de disculparme?

-Etto.. Disculpa si fui grosera, tu eres el hijo de la señorita Elizabeth, verdad? –Le pregunte amablemente.

-Sip. –Me contesto algo divertido dejándome ver parte de su perfecta dentadura. – Y tu eres la linda Maka cierto?

-Mmmmm… s-supongo que si. –Le conteste mientras me ponía algo roja y volteaba mi rostro para que no me viera.

-Pues a mi parecer o mi madre necesita lentes o lo dijo por cortesía.

-Eres un idiota. –Y valla que lo era, me había ofendido bastante su… comentario.

-Jajaja –Se burlo de mi riéndose a mas no poder.

-Sabes que? En verdad tengo que irme. –Le avise enojada mientras me disponía a regresar a mi casa, digo si quería escuchar insultos mejor me iba a mi casa a ver un programa tipo Laura en América.

-Maka… -Susurro el albino en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunte mientras volteaba a verlo & unas gotas mojaban mi cara. Estaba chispeando, perfecto.

-Soul –Me dijo con la mirada baja y su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Soul, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans –Me sonrío mientras un rayo iluminaba el cielo y la pequeña llovizna se convertía en una tormenta.

Di un paso hacia atrás por inercia pero no por el rayo fue… por la persona que vi se asomaba por detrás del hombro de Soul, una muchacha mas o menos de mi edad a juzgar por su altura, un largo cabello de color rosa pálido, algo delgada y nos ojos tan finos de color amarillo, me recordaban a los de una serpiente. Era… como si alguien me dijera corre en mi cabeza, un MUY mal presentimiento. Ella se percato de mi miedo y una sonrisa algo perturbadora se dibujo en su rostro, Soul me miro algo preocupado, ya que no recibía respuesta por mi parte. Retrocedí mas tratando de alejar esa horrible sensación de miedo que me invadía y para mi buena suerte resbale con un poco de lodo que se había formado por la tormenta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero ese momento nunca llego, en su lugar sentí y unos fríos y fuertes brazos sostenerme. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me encontré con un par de rubíes que me miraban con una expresión decidida.

-Tranquila… Así que si eras tú… te protegeremos. –Y eso… fue lo último que escuche antes de sumergirme en una gran oscuridad.

* * *

_Tachhaaa! :D _

_etto... bueno esta es mi primera historia! shi...! :3_

_asi que... ¿que les parecio? _

_yo creo... que quedo aca, como que bien... sensualon xD [ disculpen mi taradez ]_

_mmmm... sip asi que... diganme su opinión. ¿La continuo o no? _

_reviewwww! vamos! ya! o te matare xD _

_Viollet fuera! :3 _


	2. Secuestrador!

**Chapter I : Secuestrador?**

_Maka POV. _

Desperté por un molesto e insistente pitido que pronto reconocí como una alarma. Un sueño… claro solo había sido eso no?

Me removí algo incomoda en mi cama y apague de un almohadazo el despertador. Tengo que parame…

Me pare con un esfuerzo sobre humano de la cama, con la cabeza dándome vueltas y caí en cuenta de algo…. ESTE NO ES MI CUARTO!

MIERDA! Que hago? Que hago? Y si me secuestraron? Y-y si venden mis órganos en el mercado negro? O que tal si son unos psico-

-Hey despertaste…

-AHHHHHHHHHH! Aléjate de mi! –Le grite a la persona que había entrado al cuarto y comencé a aventar todo lo que tenia a mi alcance.

-Demonios, tranquilízate! –Me suplico una voz masculina mientras tomaban de una manera brusca mis manos, levante el rostro y trate de ver el rostro de mi secuestrador pero me encontré con unos ojos rojos… esos ojos…

-S-Soul?

-Ajaa… ya? Te puedo soltar y no me mataras?

-C-claro… p-perdona.

-Okey… -Soul relajo su agarre y me llevo de nuevo a la cama recostándome con cuidado. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y me miro con el seño fruncido. Mmmmm…. Esto comienza a incomodarme… Espera!

-Por que estoy aquí? –Le pregunte desafiante… es decir no porque conozca su nombre podría no ser una acosador-depravado-asesino.

-Mira… en el parque te quedaste inconsciente y o te quedabas en el parque y morías de pulmonía o te traía. –Me contesto molesto mientras sobaba su frente justo donde tenia marcado el contorno del reloj, supongo que eso le cayo mientras aventaba las cosas…

-Y-ya veo… bueno entonces disculpa por las molestias, gracias y adiós. –Me despedí mientras me volvía a levantar.

-No puedes irte.

-Eh?

-No puedes irte.

-P-por?

-Mi madre salió a avisar a tu padre y afuera sigue lloviendo a cantaros, así que te quedas. –Me contesto relajado, mientras comenzaba a mecerse en la silla.

Agghh… este chico me hace enojar rápido. Okey… solo te esta ayudando Maka… muy raramente pero te esta ayudando.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida? –Pregunte tallándome un ojo… todavía tengo sueño…

-Pues… unas 10 horas más o menos.

-Que? Como que diez horas? –Le grite sobresaltándolo haciendo que callera de espaldas.

-Mierda! Gritas demasiado niñata! Pues que quieres que te diga? Eh? Es la verdad! Aparte de plana, holgazana y gritona. –Me grito levantándose del suelo.

-Hijo de… Maka-chop!

Bien… ahora solo me queda esperar que mi padre llegue o que Soul despierte de su mini-coma.

Me levante -de nuevo- de la cama y comencé a recorrer el cuarto en el que me encontraba. Era un cuarto espacioso, las paredes eran de color blanco. La cama en la que me encontraba estaba al centro de la habitación, fácilmente se podía ver que era matrimonial y al lado de ella se encontraba un buro de color café oscuro. Al frente de la cama se encontraba una tele de plasma colgada arriba de una mueble en que se podían ver películas, videojuegos, controles –de videojuegos y supuse que de la tele- y un DVD.

Mmmmmm así que secuestrador es un niño rico…

_-Tranquila… Así que si eras tú… te protegeremos._

Esas palabras regresaron a mi mente tan rápido como una bala, la chica… esa chica, su sonrisa.. todo, recuerdo todo yo… comienzo a marearme….

-Mierda… -susurre mientras me recargaba en el buro.

-Estas bien? –Me pregunto Soul mientras me tomaba de hombros por atrás.

-Déjame… estoy bien. –Le dije cortante. No era verdad… sentía que si me soltaba mis piernas flaquearían y caería… pero no dependería de alguien quien piensa que soy plana-holgazana-gritona además… este chico no me da buena espina.

-Lo siento… bueno… por llamarte holgazana y plana y – Soul se callo al ver mi mirada asesina mientras me cargaba al estilo princesa y me sentaba en una silla. –Pero que ayudes a una chica y que cuando despierte en lugar de agradecerte te deje una cicatriz no es cool.

-También lo siento… pero, bueno si despiertas en un lugar que no conoces y sin recordar nada… bueno… tampoco es _cool._ –Le dije algo burlona.

-Vale entiendo… bueno y que tal estas? Mejor?

-Si ya, mejor. –Sonreí.

_Ding-dong. _

-Ah! Parece que mi padre llego.

-Aja, déjame ir a abrir.

-Vale….

Me quede sentada en la silla viendo como la figura de Soul desaparecía por la puerta. Me punzaba la cabeza… lleve una mano al pelo… estaba suelto y un poco húmedo. Ahh… me pregunto que me habrá pasado? Yo no soy una persona débil de hecho casi nunca me enfermo pero de repente me desplomo en el suelo? Y esa chica. Que con su sonrisa? Por qué… me causo tanto miedo al verla?

-Maka! Donde estas? –Escuche la voz de papá al entrar gritando como loco.

Ayy… dios papá armara un escandalo si no lo tranquilizo.

-Papá estoy aquí! Tranquilo… -Dije en voz alta.

Después de unos segundos mi papa entro corriendo a la habitación y me abrazo demasiado fuerte… si no morí ayer el me matara.

-Ya, ya…. Estoy bien. –Acaricie su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo. En otra ocasión lo hubiera golpeado por hacer tanto ruido en casa ajena pero entiendo que se haya espantado. Y de hecho se lo agradezco.

Después de muchas palabras de agradecimiento de parte de mi padre para la madre de Soul nos despedimos de ellos. Y mi padre me arrastro [ literalmente ] al hospital. Ahí el doctor me dijo que lo mas seguro es que fuera un pequeño colapso por el estrés. Que tenía que reposar un rato en la cama, tomar agua, pastillas, blablablá…

Llagamos a la casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, el cual estaba bastante desordenado, con cajas aun cerradas en el piso y parte de la cama. Tire todo lo que se encontraba en ella y me tumbe. Cerré los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero el rostro de la chica regresaba a mi mente tan pronto comenzara a relajarme. Quien demonios era ella?

Me pregunto… si la veré mañana en la escuela…

* * *

Despertador…. Ese maldito aparato… Abrí los ojos pesadamente encontrándome con MI cuarto. Sonreí. Tengo que ser positiva es mi primer día de clases después de todo!

Me levante de la cama de mejor humor y me dirigí a el baño. Necesito una ducha. Me di un baño rápido, y salí con envuelta en una toalla. No es como si no quisiera quedarme mas tiempo en el baño pero al ser mi primer día en el Shinibusen –Una de las mejores academias del país- según me había informado mi padre debería de llegar temprano con uno de sus mejores amigos, ¨Shinigami-sama¨ el director de la escuela, nunca lo e visto pero se supone que la primera impresión es importante verdad?

Me puse mi uniforme el cual consistía de una falda corta color roja y encaje negro a los bordes, una blusa blanca de manga corta y algo bombacha con cuello, un chaleco de botones en color negro, calcetas largas negras, un saco algo corto en el mismo color, y una corbata roja. A decir verdad me gustaba bastante este uniforme.

Deje mi cabello suelto y le puse una diadema, ya que el doctor me recomendó no peinarme con el cabello mojado ya que el dolor de cabeza podría volver. Tome mi mochila y baje rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la mesa del comedor donde se encontraban varias cajas y bolsas aun cerradas por la mudanza. Pase de largo y me dirigí a la mesa, donde se encontraba mi medicamento, tome las pastillas que me tocaban con algo de agua. Y corrí feliz a la puerta de entrada.

-Ya me voy papá!

-Espera Makita deja que papi te- Pero no pude escuchar como acababa la frase, quería a mi papá pero a veces me empalagaba y sabia que haría un drama por ser mi primer día de clases.

Me encontraba afuera del salón de clases al que el director me encamino. Él había sido una gran sorpresa, es decir, con todo el royo que se trae la academia, que es la mejor entre muchas, que su método de enseñanza, que profesores blablablá, en verdad esperaba que el director fuera alguien estricto, de mirada dura, bah! Algo por el estilo. Pero nop, de hecho me pareció algo gracioso.

_Flashback._

_-Holaaa! Holitaas! Maka-chan. –Me recibió el director con una carismática e infantil voz._

_-S-Shinigami-sama? –El? Este era Shinigami-sama? El tipo con mascara de calavera y enormes guantes? WOW!_

_-Siiiip! Eres igualita a Kami!_

_-Gr-gracias… -Le respondí algo sonrojada._

_-Ayyyy! Maka-chan lo lamento pero tengo una junta importantisisisma con el comité! Te entrego tus papeles y de paso te encamino a tu salón vale?_

_-Vale. –Le respondí mientras recibía los papeles de una señorita de cabello negro y corto, con lentes y una expresión seria. Muy seria._

_Shinigami-sama y yo salimos por el largo pasillo que conducía a la dirección y nos dirigimos al que seria mi nuevo salón._

_Flashback._

Y ahora estaba aquí afuera, el profesor me había dicho que esperara afuera para que me presentara frente a todo el salón. Nerviosa, estaba MUY nerviosa… y se me caía, o si hacia algo mal? O que tal si…

-Albarn? Ya puedes entrar. –Me aviso el profesor Stein. Baje la mirada y entre a paso lento al salón.

-Bien Albarn, preséntate. Di tu nombre, edad lo que te gusta y disgusta y… si creo que eso es todo. –Me ordeno el profesor mientras daba una calada a su cigarro… ¿No se suponía que en la escuela no se fuma?

-E-emmm… me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y odio a las personas… hipócritas. –Dije terminando mi pequeño discurso y alce la mirada hacia mis nuevos compañeros.

Pude escuchar como algunos decían comentarios en voz baja cosas como wow o cuchicheaban entre si.

-Muy bien Albarn. Me parece que por la última fila hay un lugar libre. Nakatsukara levanta la mano! –Grito el profesor a la tal Nakatsukara y pude ver como una mano se levantaba mas o menos por las orillas de la ultima fila.

Me dirigí hacia la mano y encontré un lugar libre en medio de una chica y algo, creo que estaba vivo. Era un chico de cabellos blancos que estaba recostado en la banca y aparentemente dormido. La chica tenia el cabello de color negro en una coleta alta y le llegaba por la espalda. A primera vista se veía muy linda y me parecía hermosa. Me miro con una sonrisa amable y le dio unas palmaditas al que seria mi asiento indicándome que me sentara a su lado y asi lo hice.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukara. Es un gusto Maka-chan.

-Gracias Tsubaki-chan. –Le conteste con una sonrisa algo tímida. Ella me agradaba.

-TU! Pequeña mortal! –Me grito un chico al lado de Tsubaki, en su hombro se podía apreciar un tatuaje con forma de estrella, tenia el cabello en color azul y despeinado mientras me señalaba con una sonrisa. –Siéntete dichosa de poder estudiar al lado de un dios como yo! JAJAJA!

-Etto… Maka-chan –Me susurro Tsubaki, mientras me hacia señas con su mano para que me acercara.

-Que pasa? –Le pregunte susurrando también -¿Quién es el?

-Él es Black Star, mi mejor amigo y…

-La persona que superara a los dioses! –Grito el tal Black Star volviendo a gritar como loco, valiéndole la mirada asesina que le mandaba el profesor. –Te permitiré convertirte en mi amiga, ya sabes los dioses deben de proteger a sus mortales, y ya que tu eres nueva, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirle ayuda a tu GRAN dios!

-V-vale… -Le conteste al GRAN dios mientras una gota caía por mi cien. –Gracias? –Creo que eso sonó mas como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

-De nada pequeña mortal! Jajajajaj! –

-Cállate pendejo! –Le grito o mas bien le gruño una voz detrás de mi.

-Como puedes hablarle así a tu dios? -Y ahí acabo el gran dios ya que el profesor Stein le lanzo un borrador en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y a una Tsubaki muy preocupada tratando de socorrerlo.

-Creo que esta vez se paso… –Escuche como suspiraban y me voltee para ver a mi nuevo.

-S-Soul? –Pregunte y escuche como mi voz temblaba un poco. No esperaba encontrarlo en la escuela… y menos a mi lado.

-Que hay Maka? –Me pregunto burlón y con los ojos somnolientos.

-No esperaba que estuviéramos en la misma clase.

-Aja… me di cuenta-Me contesto volviéndose a acostar. –Hey Maka me avisas si Stein viene vale?

-Vale…

Asi que… un nuevo comienzo eh? Creo que… no esta mal.

* * *

Shi ! Primer capitulo *-*

Okey se que no aclare nada de Soul... o de Maka... Pero ya esta en la escuela xD

Y como podrán notar Maka y su padre SI se llevan bien aquí :)

OHH! tengo algo que decir!

... [ música de fondo tétrica ] ...

Gracias! Por esas lindas-hermosas-sensuales personitas que me dejaron un review en el capi pasado! :3

jaja Es importante para mi ok? xD Por eso tanta boludes :D

Que les pareció este? eh? vamos! Díganme! Ahora! O los violara Barney!

Vamos... porfi... Review? owo

Viollet fuera! :3


End file.
